happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Popular Glitches
Editor Glitches *'Black Hole Glitch'. This glitch will teleport the player and everything un-fixed to the top left of the screen, it happens when the player hits a shape with incorrect values. To make a Black Hole, place any shape and uncheck 'Fixed' then in 'Density' type: "." . and press enter, it will change the value to say NaN. Place the shape on the map, and when you come in contact with it, you will be teleported to the top-left of the screen (you will not be able to do anything, so restarting is necessary). This glitch can also work for some special objects, such as: Spikes, Boosts, Fans, etc. On the 'Rotation' of the object, type: - and press enter so that it turns into NaN. The shape will not be able to rotate any longer and will always remain in the default rotation. When doing this the shape will become 'Un-interactive' so it can be seen in-game but you will go right through it, and it will have no effect on you. *'Melt Glitch': This glitch will have the player and un-fixed objects 'melt', they will get pulled downwards until they fall through the bottom of the map. To perform this glitch, place a Spring Platform onto the map, then place a Black Hole (explained above) above the Spring Platform, so that, when hit, it will hit the Black Hole. This will cause the top Spring Platform piece to disappear (and go to the top left of the screen) and everything else will slowly "melt" downwards. *'Highspeed Spin': To perform this glitch, place a Pin Joint with a motor torque of 99999 onto any non-fixed object (it can be a shape or a special item), then set the motor speed to "NaN", which is done by typing "-" into the Motor Speed value and pressing enter. Once this has been done the object will spin at a ridiculously fast speed and can easily destroy very strong objects. Even 5x5 shapes can be deadly with this glitch applied. *'Art limit glitch': This glitch occurs when in the level editor, if the art limit is reached and you don't delete any shapes, quit out of the level editor and don't save, the red text: 'You've reached the art limit. Delete some art objects' will remain still on the screen even when you're not in the level editor. Character Glitches Irresponsible Dad: *His brake ability will kill him at high speeds. Many users demand for his brakes to work better, but Jim still hasn't responded to this. *There is a common glitch where when the child dies, multiple red converse shoes will fall off instead of two. This is explained in the 'ABOUT' section. The question asker adds at the end, "oh and check out this glitch (link)" Jim replies saying "Oh yeah, don't worry. It's not the programming, it's that I forgot to make the graphics for his footless shins." *Sometimes, when you are going slowly your arms get broken for no apparent reason. The moments before this happens, arm twitching and jolting are noticable. His arms may break because of a high amount of tension he is putting on the handlebars. *When you are logged out of your TJF Account, Irresponsible Dad's speed decreases slightly. *There are blood stains from where the character(s) die while resetting a certain level. *If you eject the child and throw him out of his seat and crush his torso, restarting the level or watching the replay will cause the child to scream or moan. Segway Guy: *He is also infamous for frequently breaking his legs when he falls down a slight distance; however, if you press Ctrl as he is falling, his legs won't break as easily. *Jets can go straight through Segway Guy if you stand still. *If you go fast and bump into something, his stomach goes through the segway and gets stuck. Moped Couple: *The Moped Couple can not usually survive long falls. The bike wouldn't be harmed while the riders would come out as clumps of bowels, brains and human flesh. Wheelchair Guy: *After more than a minute Wheelchair Guy will eventually fall off the stonehedge. This is more like an easter egg than a glitch. Explorer Guy: *The mine cart doesn't stick to the rails on replays. *The mine cart breaks into pieces when at a certain speed when on rail. *If you break the mine cart and then restart the level, his cart can be seen in midair as a non-interactive object, and you ride an invisible cart with visible wheels. This has been fixed. *Most replays with Explorer Guy don't work, e.g: If you lose your head at the end, you lose your head at the beginning. *Sometimes, when you restart a level, your arms break at the begining with no reason. Effective Shopper: *Quite frequently, when Effective Shopper's shopping basket is broken, the level will freeze and you have to reload the page. *Sometimes after long falls, Effectove Shopper's wheels will become bogged. This causes the vehicle to lose speed and disables the player from jumping. Lawnmower Man: *A notable glitch in mid-may 2011 was if you mowed yourself, a green box appeared under the mower. *Sometimes when you would restart, the yellow box at the bottom of the lawnmower would disappear. *Another minor glitch was when the Lawnmower Man's body parts and clothing would disappear. This was later fixed. Santa Claus: *???? * Category:Glitches Category:Characters